The Recital
by Etiquette Velocity
Summary: Minako is performing a ballad that will be broadcasted live all over Japan! However, she is struggling with her nerves. Can a "friend" help her find the solid ground she needs to pull this off? ReixMinako. Oneshot. Yuri. Please rate/review!


**Hey there!**

**I'm JazzoKrys, and this is my first fanfic ever!**

**I'm a big supporter of ReixMinako, and this is a little something I whipped up in my spare time. I finished my exams so I can just party hard now :D**

**Okay, I'll let y'all read on now, and I'll see you at the bottom!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. 'Sailor moon' belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and Touyei Animation.**

* * *

><p>"I can't do this."<p>

"Yes you can, stop being silly,"

"But Ami, what if I mess up?"

"You won't, Minako. You've done this song heaps of times before."

"Yeah, but not in front of the WHOLE FREAKING COUNTRY!"

"Minako, keep your voice down!"

"Why bother? I'm going to sound like a dying toucan anyway in front of EVERYONE!"

"SHUT UP!"

A worker in black snapped at them, before slamming the door shut, just as the girls mouthed the words "sorry." Ami threw her head into her hands and sighed.

"Minako, you have a great voice, and I know you can do this." She and Makoto had been trying for a good 15 minutes trying to relax the blonde. Tonight was her first recital, and it was going to be broadcasted all over Japan. As much as it was her dream, she was…well… shitting bricks.

"Look, you're one of the most outgoing girls I know, and you have confidence that puts many to shame. Just relax, get out there and sing, woman!"

"Well that's all fine and dandy, Mako, but I'm going to screw up!"

"No you won't!"

"Yes I will!"

"If you screw up I'll give you the recipie for my world famous meatloaf."

"Good! I'll be looking forward to it!"

"You can't even cook toast right…"

"At least I don't screw it up completely!"

"You will only screw up if you keep thinking you will…"  
>A new voice came from the door.<p>

The three girls whirled around on the couch in Minako's suite to see none other but Rei leaning against the door, arms folded. Minako's mouth hit the floor as Ami and Makoto both shot each other uneasy looks, then Makoto stood up.

"W-Well, I need to go pack up the double bass, and Ami needs to set up the lighting, so we'll get going," She said hurriedly, grabbing the genius' arm and practically dragging her out the door.

"B-b-but," Ami protested, yet after a look from Makoto, she obliged, and allowed the tall girl to haul her body out of Minako's dressing room. As she past the Priestess in the door way, she leaned into her ear.

"Calm her down," she whispered, and Rei nodded solemnly.

Once the two girls left, Rei walked into the room and shut the door. She stared down at Minako and cocked an eyebrow. She looked stunning in her black and gold dress. It clung to her hips and showed off all the right curves. Her hair was down and she had her red bow, as usual. Meanwhile, Minako was to busy shaking in her heels. She stared down at the ground, and caught a glimpse of Rei's red heels. Her eyes slowly climbed up her body, to see Rei wearing a black dress with red accents.

"What's wrong?" the Priestess asked as she sat down next to Minako on the couch. The blonde crossed her legs and looked away from her.

"I'm nervous, Rei," she muttered, then turned back around to look at her best friend.

"I'm so scared that I'll screw up, or start in the wrong key. What if the piano isn't in tune? Or if my mic shorts out? Or what if-"

"You shut up and stop thinking about the little things," Rei said flatly, her violet eyes glinted, and Minako closed her howling screamer at once. She bit her lip.

"I'm so very nervous. I've never done this in front of such a big crowd, not to mention it's going to be broadcasted across the whole of Japan. So many people will know me-us- and it's going to be scary…" She trailed off as Rei sighed and took her hands, bringing them up to each other.

"Look, you are stressed. It's going to be okay. You have an amazing voice full of dynamics and soul. You work the stage with such dominance and grace, and the way you sing can capture even the blackest of hearts…"

Minako opened her mouth to say something, but Rei swooped down and kissed her full on the lips. Minako blinked a few times, then Rei moved and smirked.

"I know you did with my heart," she whispered, caressing her face with her thumb. Minako just sat there with her mouth gaping open, her heart fluttering. Rei was always shrouded in mystery, and it was amazing how open and caring she was around her…

"I'll tell you what," Rei said softly, walking her fingers up to Minako's arm, a smirk forming on her face.

"If you do well tonight, I'll let that Venus inside you ravish my body."

Now _that _got Minako's attention. She immediately snaked her arms around Rei's body and giggled with lustful eyes.

"Deal," she purred, Venus already out, and dived onto Rei for a lip lock.

o-(^3^)-o

The two girls walked out onto the stage to polite applause. Their dresses were slightly ruffled, as was their hair, but no one seemed to notice (except for the stage boy who came to collect Minako, in order to find the idol and her girlfriend making out on the couch.) Rei sat down at the grand piano as Minako moved up to the microphone and tapped it lightly.

_"At least it works," _she thought, putting on a smile for the audience and cameras. A figure behind the centre camera waved his hand down, and a red light appeared on top of the device.

_"Okay, they're recording now," _Minako thought, she could feel her insides tense up as she looked over at Rei, who gave her a serene and relaxing look. She mouthed the words 'calm down,' and started to play the beginning of the song. The ¾ timing, the minor key. The lyrics clicked in her mind as she watched her girlfriend play the piano with such grace as elegance. Minako tried to channel the calm, mysterious aura that Rei was giving off and closed her eyes, waiting for her cue. When Rei struck the C chord, Minako opened her eyes and took a deep breath.

_Living in different places  
>Evading into various spaces<br>My compass has broken  
>I'm losing the way<br>An Ongoing madness has led me astray._

The lyrics passed smoothly through her lips, winding into the microphone and projecting to the audience. She could see Ami with a smile on her face and Makoto giving her a wink and thumbs up. Minako smiled slightly as she continued to sing. Her melody drifted through the microphones and into everyone's ears. It lulled them about the pain and homesickness that she sung about, and some people even bit their lips in sympathy.

_In me  
>There's still a place that fulfils me<br>A sanctity here that I call home  
>I run to<br>When winter descends  
>If I try can I find solid ground?<em>

She continued to sing, until she got to the end of the second chorus. This bit was just improvised scatting, so Rei took off on a melodic chord pattern as Minako belt all her anxiety and thoughts out of her head through her powerful, rich voice. She leaned back and let all the pain, the hardships and difficult memories leave her soul through her voice, and she felt lighter than ever as they moved back into the chorus. She could feel the dynamics rising from the piano, and knew that the key change and final chorus was coming up. She made eye contact with Rei ever so briefly, and she nodded, then built up into the key change.

At this, Minako let loose, and continued to sing and belt the notes as best as she good. The key change gave her flexibility to show off her voice, her mezzo-soprano vocal range that she cherished so much, like a new toy to a child. The singer stepped back from the microphone to belt the final fortissimo.

_If I try can I find solid ground?_

She then quickly dropped back down to _mp_ and lightly, but still with her rich tone, she sung the rhetorical question that everyone loved so much-

_Or am I just wasting time?_

she lingered on the final 'G' as Rei played the songs melody in the fitting key, then performed a _rall _with Minako humming softly. They finished on a G minor chord.

The crowd erupted into applause as Minako smiled at Rei, who nodded, a tiny grin on her face.

o-(^3^)-o

Minako kicked open the door to her bedroom, her lips never leaving Rei's. she stumbled around as they eventually found a wall to lean against. The two lovers parted for air regretfully and locked eyes- aqua staring into violet. Both had removed their dresses, and were only left in underwear.

"Did I ever tell you that you were wonderful out there?" Rei said through gasps for breaths, the small content grin hadn't left her face since she stood up from that piano. Minako giggled and stole kisses with each word.

"Yep. Every. Five. Minutes," she said, as a sensual growl built up in Rei's stomach. Minako moved back and raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm, hungry, Reiko?" she cooed lightly, tapping her first finger on the Miko's nose. Rei just shrugged, then swooped Minako up in her arms bridal style.

"Only for you, Princess," she whispered sexually in her ear, as Minako's eyes rolled out of focus with lust. Rei chuckled as she carried her star to their bed and lay her down gently. As she her self lay down, Minako surprised her with a pounce, forcing her to roll over.

"You said I could ravish you if I did well, right?" she asked, stroking the Miko's cheek gently with her hand. Rei felt taken aback a little, but she smiled with content once more and lay her hands out.  
>"Of course I did, Mina. Now hurry up, or am I just wasting time?" She smirked at her statement as Minako raised an eyebrow.<p>

"You can't evade into any space right now, sweetie, so sit back, and let me waste your time with love from none other than Venus herself," she purred, then started to nibble/kiss at Rei's neck.

The two certainly didn't wast time that night...

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's about it!<strong>

**I used a few musical terms (hey, I'm a jazz guitarist,) so I hope y'all didn't get confused ^^;**

**The song Minako was singing is called "Solitary Ground" by the band Epica. If you want to look up the song, make sure you type in "Single version" at the end in order to get the correct version.**

**Well, that's all from me for now, so I'll see ya when I see ya...**

**Please rate and review!**

**~JazzoKrys**


End file.
